Tony's worst nightmare
by xXxpenguinxXxobsessedxXx
Summary: Tony is injected with a drug that reverses his moral compass, he is sent after Ziva so the scientist who injected him can hold her for ransom and get even with Gibbs. Bad summary sorry!
1. Chapter 1

She felt her heart racing in her chest, trying to pump the oxygen around her body that it was craving Prologue

They had been working undercover, Tony and her, trying to bring down a scientist that had invented a drug to reverse the moral compass. When they had been caught out. Somebody has beaten McGee's firewall and found out who they really were, that they worked for NCIS and Gibbs was their boss.

Ziva didn't know how, computers weren't her "thing". The only thing she knew for sure was that they were in trouble. The scientist, Dr. James Drayson said that he needed test subjects and that they were perfect.

They had been surrounded. Five men each, Ziva tried to fight but it was useless, they were all highly trained in hand to hand combat and it did not take long for them to get her on the floor, they pulled her on to her feet, one pulled her head back using her hair wrapping his free hand around her waist whilst two others held her arms tight and the other two trained a gun on her head.

Tony didn't even try to fight they had him restrained before he had a chance.

Once Dr. Drayson saw both Agents were restrained he brought the needle into view, he walked over to Tony, whilst Ziva started to struggle violently: "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" She bellowed,

Dr. Drayson looked at her, and smiled, he changed direction and stopped in front of Ziva as she continued to struggle.

"Well, Well, feisty aren't we?" he said

She made an attempt to kick him, but he blocked her leg and swiftly punched her in the face, he ignored Tony's shouts at him to stop.

" I can see why Mr Dinozzo is quite besotted with you, you're beautiful" he looked at her, she stared coldly into his eyes. "Shame im gonna have to take that sparkle out of your eyes though."

"What are you talking about?" She growled at him

"Well see I can't very well inject you can I? I mean, I have other plans for you" as he said this he stroked her face and she flinched at his touch. "That means I'll have to inject Tony over there."

"No!" She said, "I'll do anything you want but don't hurt him."

"Anything?" He thought for a moment. "Fine" he looked at his goons holding Tony "Take him to a holding room" he returned his attention to Ziva "Take Miss David to My quarters." She shuddered, as she was lead into a dark room.

She waited for Drayson to come, she knew what he wanted, and she felt sick thinking about it but if it were going to help Tony it would be worth it.

He entered the room and walked over to her, he began to caress her face and she didn't stop him, he moved slowly down her body and then threw her to the floor, he straddled her and continued his journey.

She just wished and prayed for it be over. She shut her eyes tight.

Soon it was over and Drayson got up and dressed and allowed Ziva to do the same. He then called three men into the room, two of them held Ziva whilst the other pointed a gun at her. He told another man outside the room to prepare Tony for the injection. Ziva screamed "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TOUCH HIM!" she had tears in her eyes that were threatening to brim over.

"I lied," he said

"YOU ASSHOLE" she tried to lunge at him only to receive a hard punch in the stomach from the man holding a gun.

Ziva doubled over. "You never learn do you Ziva?" Drayson taunted "violence gets you nowhere."

She looked up at him and growled. "You're sick," she hissed

"You were good" He smirked.

He crossed the line; she broke the grip of the men holding her and launched herself at the Dr, and continued to hit him until the man holding the gun hit her with the butt of it in the back of her neck where she fell unconscious to the floor.

Bleeding and bruised the Dr shook him self down, "Take that bitch into the lab, tie her to a chair and get Dinozzo in there. I'll be there in a minute I need to clean up.

When Ziva woke up she was bound to a chair, by handcuffs, she smirked. Handcuffs were easy to get out of. She heard Drayson talking; he walked into the lab followed by men who were dragging Tony.

"Ahh nice of you to join us Ziva," his voice made her skin crawl. "Tony is ready, you did everything in vain, it was good though" he smiled

She gave him a look that brought a whole new meaning to the phrase: 'if looks could kill' then she spoke "Well you know, thinking about it, it doesn't surprise me that you lied, I mean come on look at you! How else are you going to get any?" She smirked at the slight look of sadness in his eyes. The sadness soon turned to anger, as he raised his fist to her and struck her hard on the side of the face. She didn't yelp, flinch or cringe, she smiled. She knew she had gotten to him.

"Hey Jack ass, leave her alone" Tony called to him

"Don't worry Tony, she's the least of my interests at the moment."

He pulled the needle out of his pocket and plunged it into Tony's neck so fast if Ziva had blinked she would have missed it. A small cry escaped her throat missed by everyone except Drayson.

"Ahh Ziva don't worry, you can spend time with him if you want, wont be very pleasant for you though" with that he laughed.

He turned back to Tony, "Do what you want to her, make it hurt, I got a score to settle with NCIS, take these keys if she gets free track her down, you do not kill her, I want her to ransom back to NCIS, they took my brother from me. I make them pay, I want to see the look on Leroy Jethro Gibbs face once he sees that I've got his little princess." He said making sure Ziva heard none of it.

Ziva had almost finished picking the locks on her handcuffs one more second … yes!

She revealed nothing in her face.

She waited for the goons to leave before she stood up.

Tony was looking at her. "I wondered how long it would be, before you found you way out of those" he said.

"Tony…are you ok?" She asked

"Im great Zee-vah" he replied "it's you that im worried about."

"What?" She asked confused.

He didn't explain, he didn't need to, he lunged at her and tried to hit her, she dodged and began to run.

"Crap" she thought. She had to warn Gibbs.

She reached for her cell. She dialled the number and to her relief Gibbs answered. She explained the situation to him.

"Ziva where are you, ill come and get you" Gibbs said

"Im at …" she didn't have time to finish as the phone was shot out of her hand with surprising accuracy.

"Sorry Ziva, Gibbs is busy" Tony said walking to wards her.

She took off running again.

Tony tried to keep up but it was useless. Drayson had given him keys! Why was he running? He saw the car coming up and he unlocked the door and started the engine, he drove off towards Ziva. She was fast, but she couldn't out run a car…


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva ran as fast as she could

Ziva was out of breath, she had been running flat out but she couldn't shake Tony, he was behind the wheel of a black mustang and no matter which alleyway she ran through he always found her on the other side.

She turned into yet another alley and as she rounded the corner her heart sank. Dead End. She heard the mustang pull up behind her, she saw Tony get out and start walking towards her.

"Hey sweet cheeks" he said

"Back off Tony I do not want to hurt you" she tried to sound more confident than she was.

"You couldn't hurt me Zee-vah, see I know you, you wouldn't try, hah its pathetic really, you're an assassin yet 3 years at NCIS and you've gone soft." He knew he could break her, if anyone could it was him.

"I have not gone soft Tony, I have grown in more ways than you could ever understand." She said

"What ever, but you know what I'm gonna give you a chance here, you come here like a good little girl, I'll tie your hands together, we get into the mustang, drive back to Drayson's lab and no one gets hurt. What do you think?" He paused and pretended to think "Of course there is always option 2…" he trailed off as another car pulled up by his and 5 rather large and muscular men got out "up to you Ziva"

She glared at them as thy came towards her. She backed up; when she found the wall she stopped. She had to fight but she couldn't hurt Tony…she just couldn't. The men kept coming whilst Tony went to the boot to fetch a length of rope, she wouldn't beat them he knew it.

She jumped into action and took on as many as she could. She had two on the floor unconscious with another four to take out; she was doing well until he called her name. "Ziva" she looked at him " what you doing girl? You know you can't win," he said coming towards her whilst the other four men surrounded her catching their breath.

"You know I can beat you in a fair fight and you know that it will take more than six _apes_ to stop me" She said unsure of that last comment, six men was a lot… she was only one person.

"Have it your way" he said kicking her in the stomach, she cried out in pain. This was the chance the other men needed, one punched her in the back forcing her onto the floor, then the others kicked her body until Tony told them to pull her to her feet.

Her noise and lip were bleeding and Tony could already see the bruises forming on her delicate skin.

He brought over the rope and bound her wrists, she tried to fight him but she was too weak, he pulled the rope tight and she winced, he smiled.

He dragged her over to the car, he opened the back seat door, he told her to get in and she complied. He didn't miss that death glare she gave him, it made him smile.

"Well, David guess we're going to find out just how important you are to Gibbs" Tony smirked and slammed the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ziva woke up she was in a dark room her hands were bound as were her feet, she was in a sitting position on a cold floor

Ziva was dragged into a small room with a video recorder in the corner. She was forced opposite the camera; Tony made his way over to her and pulled out a gun.

"Now Ziva, you wouldn't be planning on anything stupid would you?" He asked toying with his gun

"Would I?" she asked as sweetly as she could

He smirked "Not if you know what's good for you" He grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him so the gun rested under her chin. He moved his arm that wasn't holding the gun and wrapped it around Ziva's waist pulling her close to his body.

The camera was in position and everyone was ready, one of Drayson's men counted down; "5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"Hello Agent Gibbs, I think I have something that belongs to you," he said looking at Ziva, who glared at him. "If you want your little princess back you will wire me 15 million dollars, you will bring it to me yourself and if all goes to plan I might let you have her back, anything goes wrong… well lets just say it wont turn out well for Officer David. I will be in contact about the when and where."

With that he cut the connection.

"You don't really think Gibbs is going to pay do you?" Ziva asked

"He will, if he wants you kept out of harms way" Drayson replied

"No he wont he knows I can handle my self" was her response

"Yeah, you really look like you can handle yourself David, you can not escape my men, they are too strong for you, you are just a pathetic little girl." He tried to make it sound cutting

She smiled at him; "So let me get this straight, your sexist, delusional if you think Gibbs will pay, insane, very unattractive and someone would have to search every inch of you to find even a trace of testosterone, you really don't have much going for you do you?" She stated, but soon regretted it, he looked furious, he motioned for Tony to let her go. As soon as Tony released her she was send to the floor from a blow to the face delivered by Drayson.

"Know your place girl," he said looking at her on the floor, still furious, "Lock her in the basement, no one goes in or out until I say"

NCIS - - - -- - - - - - -

Gibbs was in MTAC after being informed of an incoming message.

He watched as Drayson talked, he hated how he looked at Ziva; he hated how vulnerable she looked in Tony's arms. Drayson would pay, he would make sure of it.

"McGee can you trace it?" he said trying not to get angry with the young man.

"Already on it boss, one more second…. Got it, it's an old abandoned warehouse on the south side of town."

"Good work McGee, gas the truck"

---- TEN MINUTES LATER AFTER A SWIFT DRIVE TO THE WAREHOUSE----

Gibbs and McGee searched the entire warehouse … nothing

"McGee, I thought you said they would be here?"

"They should be boss, I do not know how they would have known that we were coming… unless."

"UNLESS WHAT MCGEE?"

"Tony, he knows how we work, he must have filled them in"

Just as McGee finished what he was saying, Gibbs' phone rang.

"Gibbs" he said as he answered.

"Agent Gibbs I told you what would happen if it anything were to go wrong" Drayson's voice said on the other end.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked

He was answered with a bloodcurdling scream from a voice that he recognised to be Ziva's…


	4. Chapter 4

When Ziva woke up she was in a dark room her hands were bound as were her feet, she was in a sitting position on a cold floor

Gibbs felt like his insides had been turned inside out. It must have been something excruciatingly painful for Ziva to scream like that. What had that bastard done to her?

Gibbs was back in MTAC waiting for some spark of hope to let him know Ziva was ok.

He prayed that it was a recording, that somehow they had gotten hold a recording that sounded like Ziva, he knew that wasn't likely but it didn't stop him praying.

McGee was down in Abby's lab.

"Maybe, it was some hi-tech voice imitation device? There is no way Ziva would scream…she never screams" Abby was trying to reason with herself

"Abby calm down, its Ziva she'll be fine." McGee hoped what he was saying was true.

"How can you be so cold McGee? This is Ziva, you know part of our team?" Abby was terrified.

McGee was about to respond when Abby got a hit.

"No Way…" Abby started

"What you got Abs?" Gibbs entered Abby's lab

"Well, I ran the search on Drayson and it took almost two days to compile everything, I never knew there could be so much on one person…"

"ABBY"

"Oh, right, sorry Gibbs, anyway the bits you need to know are that his brother, well step brother, was killed by NCIS when he tried to take a woman hostage in the Navy Yard, no one ever found out why he did it but it was put down to mental instability…"

"Good Work Abs"

"Wait Gibbs, there's more… his brothers name… was Daniel Smith"

"Daniel Smith…as in Daniel 'the one who Gibbs new in high school and who was always jealous of said agent' Smith?" McGee was starting to understand

"Yeah McGee the one I shot last year." Gibbs said

"What so, Drayson is coming after you because you killed his brother, after he was about to kill that women, and turned Tony's moral compass and taken Ziva hostage to…" McGee couldn't figure that bit out

"He's taken Ziva and Tony because that way I'll come to him" Gibbs finished walking out of the lab.

----------NCIS-------

Ziva was laying on the floor unconscious her clothes stained with blood. Drayson wasn't a doctor but he'd done an ok job of patching her up.

She had multiple stab wounds to her arms and legs, avoiding all major arteries; these wounds were designed to inflect the least amount of damage with maximum amount of pain. She also had a bullet wound in her shoulder.

**----------flashback-----**

_As soon as they had finished the video, Tony had told Drayson Gibbs would trace it and come to find them. Ziva had to physically hold back when he said that, she was ready to kill him, he was giving away all NCIS tactics to a mad man._

_She was taken to a black car parked outside the warehouse; they drove to an old dilapidated country house on the outskirts of town. Once there she was taken to the basement where she was restrained by two men and surrounded by another seven. Six had knives and the other had a gun with a silencer._

_Drayson came into the basement carrying a cell phone._

_He told her that Tony gave him Gibbs' number and explained how she was not going to enjoy this experience._

_He rang Gibbs, she heard him talk for a few seconds before he nodding to the men surrounding Ziva, they all plunged the knives into her arms and legs at the same time repeatedly and the guy with the silenced gun took aim and hit her in the shoulder._

_She tried to with hold the scream but the pain was too much… She screamed, and then fell into a world of unconsciousness_

**-----end flash back----**

She slowly opened her eyes, her aching body reminded her of the previous days events. The door creaked open and she watched as Tony walked into the basement.

She tried to back away from him; she couldn't handle any more pain at the moment.

"Ziva whoa, im not gonna hurt you" He said

"Yeah ok, Tony I believe you" She said voice dripping in sarcasm.

"No really…I Think this drug is wearing off… Im so sorry for hurting you…Ziva I am really…Oh God…please forgive me…" he said

She didn't know whether to believe him or not.

"We have to get you out of here… look this is the only way I can think of it, Drayson told me I gotta look after you, as in give you water and food and make sure you 'know your place' as he put it. Its sick Ziva im so sorry, take this" He continued handing her a phone "I got one for each ear remember, this one has Gibbs number on it too… ring him stay on the phone long enough to get McGeek to run the trace ok? I'll tell Drayson your still out and he won't bother you… but hurry Ziva I wont be able to fool him long"

"I'd say you won't be able to fool him at all agent Dinozzo" Drayson's voice echoed through the basement, as he descended the stairs into it.

Ziva heard Tony whisper… "crap…"


	5. Chapter 5

Ziva felt the phone in her hand, she dialled Gibbs' number into it, it was times like these she loved that she was mossad and had learnt to memorise important numbers

"How long have you been there?" Tony asked scared that Drayson knew Ziva had the phone.

"Long enough to know that you are no longer under the influence of my drug" Drayson responded not giving away anything.

Tony just stared at him. "What was your plan Agent Dinozzo? Get David the phone and hope that she could make the call without anyone of us coming in on her?"

Drayson asked seemingly amused

"Well, its sounds stupid when you say it like **that**" Tony flashed his signature smile.

"I would not be smiling if I were you, Agent Dinozzo, this will not end well for either of you," He said looking at Ziva, who was being surprisingly quiet.

Tony stopped smiling and followed Drayson's glare, he could see how much pain Ziva was in by the look on her face and the way she was sat on the floor. Drayson walked over to her and crouched down beside her, he lifted her chin in his hand so that her eyes were looking into his. He smiled

"I knew i would break you." He sneered.

Her hand moved so fast he almost missed it strike him. She got up slowly and painfully. "What makes you think im broken?" She said before kicking him in the stomach and quickly pulling an amazed Tony towards the steps.

Just as they got there, Drayson's men came down into the basement. The man himself stood up slowly and dusted himself off.

"That's the second time you've attacked me Ziva, should we make it even?" He said and he saw the fear grow in her eyes.

Tony was pulled away from her and she was surrounded by a lot of big and muscular men.

"Don't you touch her Drayson." Tony warned

"Or what Tony?"

"You will live to regret it but I promise you wont live long" he said trying to sound threatening.

"Uhhh Boss we got a problem, one of Drayson's men had found the phone Ziva had hidden in her sleeve, whilst trying to restrain her. "She's got a phone and it looks like its been calling Gibbs." He continued

"WHAT!!!" Drayson was furious.

He walked over to his man and looked at the phone.

"Smart girl" He said to Ziva,

She struggled to free herself as he came ever closer. He struck her hard in the face and laughed as she tried to jump at him but was restrained by his men.

"Still feisty huh?" He said and put his hand on her bad shoulder and squeezed her wound. The man holding her let go, as Ziva's face contorted in pain as she sank down to her knees. He let go of her shoulder and pulled her head back by hair once again forcing her to look at him.

"Goodnight," he said before pulling out a gun and hitting her with the butt of it, sending her into an unconscious slumber.

His men holding Tony did the same to him and left the two NCIS agents lying on the cold basement floor.

-----------NCIS-------------

Gibbs had put the phone on speaker and heard everything up to the point when Drayson had called Ziva "smart", the scientist had ended the call then.

McGee hadn't needed to be told to trace the call and soon him and Gibbs were on their way to where Tony and Ziva were being held.

-------NCIS----

Tony woke up and crawled over to Ziva's still form.

"Wake up Ziva," he whispered. Stroking her face, "please,"

She began to stir, gradually opening her eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked referring to Drayson.

"He's here" Drayson said coming down the steps, followed by a load of his men "I'm afraid that thanks to officer David's little cell phone trick we have to move again." He said pulling out a gun, "GET UP" he said to Tony whilst pulling Ziva up by her arm.

Suddenly there was a loud crash as the door to the basement was kicked in.

"FREEZE NCIS!" Gibbs' voice boomed through the room.

"Drop your weapon, Gibbs" Drayson shouted pulling Ziva close to him and raising the gun to her head in one smooth motion. "DROP IT NOW! OR I WILL KILL HER WHERE SHE STANDS!"


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs froze, Drayson was desperate and that made him dangerous. He saw how bad a condition Ziva was in and he doubted that she could fight him if he gave her a diversion. Drayson's men had surrounded Tony, so he couldn't do much.

"Shoot him Gibbs!" Ziva said

"Shoot me and she dies" Drayson responded pulling Ziva closer to his body and pressing the gun harder to her head.

She let out a groan at how hard the gun was being forced into her skull.

"Beautiful, isn't she agent Gibbs?" Drayson asked him referring to Ziva "it would be a shame to kill her because you wouldn't listen." He continued

Gibbs was trapped; he wouldn't let Ziva die because of him. He put his gun on the floor and watched Drayson smirk.

Gibbs did not expect what happened next.

Ziva kicked Drayson in the groin, turned around relieved him of his gun, and aimed it at his head.

She stood there shaking, gun in hand aimed at the scientist's head.

"Let Tony GO!" She shouted.

Drayson's men parted and Tony walked up to Ziva.

She felt like her mossad instincts were kicking in, she so badly wanted to kill this man for everything he had done to her and Tony but she knew that she couldn't by law.

She watched Gibbs handcuff Drayson then she heard Tony's voice, "Ziva, it's ok, give me the gun, he's not gonna hurt us anymore."

She gave him the gun, but she couldn't stop shaking, she felt sick, she threw up, stumbled backwards a few feet then collapsed to the floor.

Tony and Gibbs watched horrified, they heard Drayson laugh, "you didn't think id let you off that easy did you?"


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs had enough; he grabbed Drayson and wrapped his hand around his throat.

"What did you do to her?" He shouted.

Drayson was taken aback and barely managed to tell Gibbs that whilst she was asleep he injected her with a lethal poison that by now would have got to work and that he roughly had an hour to get her to hospital until she died.

Gibbs couldn't think straight, he told Tony to call McGee who was waiting outside like he had been told. Gibbs told Tony to get McGee to take Drayson to NCIS interrogation and wait for him their.

"You are coming to the hospital with me and Ziva" Gibbs said, it was an order not request.

45 minutes later they were at the hospital car park, Gibbs carried Ziva's small unconscious frame as fast as he could into the building hoping he was not too late.

Doctors checked over Tony and said that he was fine and that they were more concerned with Ziva's condition and they were going to operate straight away to remove the poison and deal with her other wounds.

INSIDE THE OR

"Caucasian female, mid twenties, multiply stab wounds, one gun shot wound to the left shoulder and potential blood poisoning as well as other areas." A nurse ticked off Ziva's injuries as they prepared her for surgery.

WAITING ROOM

Gibbs couldn't stop pacing, he couldn't loose another agent, not after Kate…

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice the nurse come into the waiting room until the third time she said his name.

"Agent Gibbs?"

"What?? Yes?? How's Ziva?" He asked

"She's fine, she will make a full recovery, she's lucky you got her here when you did another ten minutes and she would have been dead." The Nurse explained. "She will need to rest and will probably need a week off work, though it is not a life or death situation if she wants it you should definitely give it too her." She continued

"Thank you" Was all Gibbs could reply, before he got a call from McGee.

"Gibbs" HE said into the phone

"Boss, how's Ziva? … Uhhh the thing is I don't know how to say this but …Drayson got away… some one hit me in the back of the head when I was putting him in the Van and when I woke up he was gone"

Gibbs snapped his phone shut. How did that bastard get away? He shouldn't have left McGee alone, he was a good agent but no one could have stopped that from happening on his or her own.

"DAMN IT" he said aloud.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a week, although her arm was out of the sling and she was feeling better, Ziva was getting frustrated; they still hadn't found Drayson. She was checking for hits on the bolo they had put out. Nothing.

SLAM! She hit her desk, whilst swearing several times in Hebrew.

Gibbs looked over to her, she was a mess, irrational and aggressive but he knew he couldn't send her home, she would never accept protection, and at least here he could keep an eye on her…

Gibbs phone rang.

"Gibbs!! I've got something!!!" Abby's excited voice rang through his ears.

"Abby's got something lets go" Gibbs said.

His team followed him into the elevator and into Abby's lab. They all gathered round her desk, Gibbs stood next to Ziva just in case Abby had located him and Ziva took off.

"Gibbs I found him," then she started to babble on about how she found him, Gibbs never understood that part. "Abby!" He said

"Oh right yeah, he's on the road but it looks like he's heading towards Harpers Boulevard," Something in Gibbs head clicked just as Abby said it " I think he's heading for Ziva's house Gibbs"

Gibbs barely had time to react, he only just saw Ziva move in the corner of his eye, he reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Nuh huh Ziva, you're not going anywhere."

"GIBBS I AM GOING TO GET HIM NOW!" She shouted,

"NO ZIVA, YOU AREN'T!" Gibbs bellowed back at her, "I DON'T KNOW IF YOU MISSED THIS BUT THAT PHSYCO TRIED TO KILL YOU AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S GOING TO TRY AGAIN! Tony, keep her here, I don't care how, cuff her if you have to." Gibbs said before walking out, to catch Drayson himself.

She looked at the floor, she did not try to stop him but instead stayed put.

As soon as Gibbs was out of the Navy yard he had a bad feeling, something was wrong, there was no way that Drayson would get into the navy yard, not since that freak show who came after Abby he had the director double security around the base.

No he didn't know what it was, he was probably just being paranoid…

------ ABBY'S LAB------

"Guys, we uhhh have some incoming email…" McGee had joined them in Abby's lab; he was getting increasingly confused as to how they could be receiving an email at NCIS. "They must have a really good hacker…"McGee said to himself. He opened the email and was horrified at what he found.

"'Hello Ziva,

By Now Gibbs is on his way to find me… well Im going to be at the park 5 blocks from your house on Ronald Street, meet me there, and we can finish this.'" Abby read aloud. "I'll call Gibbs and tell him where he is" She finished.

Tony looked around the lab.

No Ziva…. "DAMN NINJA!" he thought "Abby, tell Gibbs Ziva's gone and is probably on her way to meet Drayson too."

Abby nodded and added that nugget of information to what she was already telling Gibbs.

-----NCIS----

Ziva was already in her car when Tony realised she was missing. She knew that was a cover to get Gibbs away form her house for the time being she just didn't know why, she was told he wanted revenge on Gibbs… why go after her? Was it to kill her to get to Gibbs? She didn't know.

When she got to her house she crept out of the car and opened the front door gun drawn, she knew Drayson was in here and that it was probably a trap but she let her personal vendetta get in the way of her judgement.

"Hello Ziva," Drayson said, flicking on a light switch to reveal himself and 5 other men surrounding her.

She smiled. "So are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?" She asked them still smiling evilly

"I was going to ask you the same thing" Drayson said amused.

She looked at him, with a challenge in her eye.

He signalled for his men to attack ….


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs was furious, he was fuming that Tony hadn't kept a better eye on Ziva but then again she shouldn't have run off and if she wanted to do something he doubted Tony would be able to stop her…

"Ziva" he said aloud … "What am I going to do with you"

He was in his car and on his way to the park where he thought Drayson would be waiting. Gibbs was glad he had his gun… worse case scenario; Gibbs gun has a sensitive trigger and he considered Drayson a threat … it would be 'self defence'…

-----NCIS----

"Where is she Tony?" Abby asked for the millionth time.

"I don't know Abs but when Gibbs finds her, he's going to kill her" McGee said

"He'll have to get in line" Tony responded coldly

"Tony!" Abby said

"What? She left us worried sick! She's my partner Abs!" Tony tried to justify his comment.

"I know Tony, but she probably doesn't want anyone to get hurt" Abby said trying to justify Ziva's actions.

Tony didn't reply, he was thinking. She better be ok. He didn't know what he would do with out her, everyday he tried to kid himself that he didn't like her in that way, but he was lying to himself…the way she laughed sent a warm feeling through him and her chocolate eyes always seemed to hold some mystery. He could always tell when she was upset or happy or worried or excited or anything…she had that gorgeous way of showing him how she felt, unintentionally, through her eyes… She was amazing … "Jeez Ziva, you better be alright…how can I go on with out you?" he said to himself.

----NCIS----

5 on one was never good odds, but Ziva was doing well. There were two men on the floor already, she was tired but couldn't stop. Drayson was watching her.

"She's so sexy…wow…the way she moves…hell…" he thought to himself never taking his eyes off her.

Ziva could feel his gaze burning into her as she delivered another well-executed punch but mistimed her block and received one twice as hard to her face knocking her to the floor. She went to get up but was stopped, one of Drayson's men pressed his foot against her chest so she couldn't get up.

"Well Ziva…" He stared to say there was a glint in his eye that sent terror deep into Ziva's soul…


	10. Chapter 10

He signalled for his man to let Ziva up. Slowly she got to her feet and waited for him to speak.

He came closer to her, invading her personal space making her feel rather uncomfortable. She clenched her fists as he played with her hair.

"I have a problem…Do I kill you now and then take you to Gibbs…or take you to Gibbs and kill you in front of him??" HE said mercilessly. "What do you think boys?" He asked.

"Kill her in front of Gibbs till then, have fun with her" One guy said, she sent him a death glare and had to physically stop herself from jumping on him and killing him.

Drayson smiled. He liked that idea. He wasted no time, before Ziva knew what was happening, he grabbed onto her arm and tried to pull her into the bedroom. She was terrified… that could not happen again… she fought with all her strength until she was free, she ran out of the house and towards the car.

Her cell phone rang. Gibbs.

"Gibbs! He's at my house!" She cried trying to get into her car. Her hands wouldn't work; she couldn't get the key into the door.

"I'm on my way Ziva. Hang on!"

She didn't have a chance to respond she was hit over the back of the head; the last thing she heard before the world went dark was something about being 'stupid bitch'.

Gibbs pressed the gas pedal and headed for Ziva's place. Why did she have to be so stubborn?

IT took Gibbs twenty minutes to get to Ziva it would usually have taken him 45 minutes but he was not going to stop till he reached her.

Drayson opened the door before he got their, he saw Ziva being held by two men at least 5 or 6 years older than her and was at least twice her weight.

"Nice of you to join us Special Agent Gibbs… I guess you've come for your agent.." he said.

"Well gee, ya think?" Gibbs replied.

Drayson smirked and walked over to Ziva, stroked her face and she flinched at his touch. 'What had he done to her?' Gibbs thought. 'I know that nurse at the hospital didn't tell me everything I just hope it's not what I think…'

"Tell me Agent Gibbs… What was that agents name? Todd wasn't it? Caitlin Todd? Shame really she was beautiful… just like Ziva here… I really wish it didn't have to come to this… it's your fault you know… if you hadn't shot my brother I wouldn't have to do this"

"He was going to attack one of my agents Drayson I had no choice…" Gibbs thought if maybe he could reason with him he could save Ziva.

"Precisely attack…not kill" Drayson countered

'Shit' Gibbs thought 'Wrong choice of words' "Don't hurt her Drayson… we can make a deal and you won't get sent down… hurt her or me and you will go to jail for a long time" Gibbs tried again…

"I don't care… I want you to suffer" he nodded to his men holding Ziva. One pulled her completely into his arms whilst the other drew a knife and placed it against her throat…


	11. Chapter 11

Ziva stiffened as the cold blade was brought to her throat, suddenly she screamed, covering her side, trying not force herself upon the knife.

"Uhhh Boss?" The guy holding the knife was confused just like everyone else in the room. The guy holding her released her and the guy holding the knife took it away form her throat just long enough for Ziva to attack.

She kicked the knife from his hand and punched him in the stomach. Gibbs drew his weapon.

"Freeze!" he said to Drayson, aiming his gun at the scientist.

Gibbs called Tony and told him to send someone to pick up Drayson's men as Ziva handcuffed the man himself and threw him into the back of Gibbs' car.

He was impressed at her acting skills, making them think she was in pain because something they hadn't done to give her time to attack. It was clever, but it didn't get her off the hook.

He went over to her; she looked up at him, her big chocolate eyes offering him a puppy-like apology. He smiled, for an assassin she could be very cute.

"What did he do tot you Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"Besides hold me hostage and try to kill me you mean?" Ziva said sarcastically

"Did he touch you?" Gibbs wouldn't let it drop.

She looked at the ground.

"Ziva" he said

"I … I told him I would do anything if he did not hurt Tony…I did not think…I …I thought it would help Tony… but the bastard drugged him anyway…It… I mean He…I should not have trusted his word…I was desperate Gibbs… I did not know what to do."

"Its ok Ziva" he said bringing her close to him in a hug, something he seldom did. "Why did you tell the nurse not to tell me?"

"I was embarrassed and I thought you would treat me different if you knew." She barley whispered.

----NCIS----

"Tony where are they?" Abby asked yet again.

Abby Tony and McGee were in the Bullpen.

"I don't know abs" Tony said he was worried now.

The elevator dinged and in stepped Gibbs and Ziva.

"David debriefing 19:00 hours" Gibbs barked then made his way up to the director's office.

Ziva was buried beneath Abby's hugs.

After Abby had calmed down, McGee walked her down to the lab. Tony stayed with Ziva, he followed her when she went to the bathroom, but unlike Ziva eh knew what bathroom doors were for: privacy. So he waited for her to come out.

"Why are you following me Tony" Ziva said coming out of the bathroom.

"Because I learnt something today"

"What?" she asked, suddenly curious

"That life is too short to wait for this to happen on its own." He said and put his hand on her face and kissed her.

She was stunned at first but slowly she started to kiss him back.

Tony allowed all his feelings for her to come out through the kiss and Ziva did the same.

When they finally broke apart for air Tony heard Ziva whisper… "What about rule twelve?"

"Screw rule twelve" Was Tony's response before he leaned in and kissed her once more.

---- --- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- ----- ---- ---- - - - - - ----- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

OK that's it! Finally finished… thanks for reading!!! Please let me know what you think!! Xx penguin obsessed xX


End file.
